A Wolf's Heart
by Blaze672
Summary: Shade, an avid gamer, gets sucked into the unreal world of Avatar: the Last Airbender, and realizes the show wasn't near as fun as it is in real life. Yep, second attempt at a story, I'm gonna let you read now, because with this lame summary, you know there is an awesome story. BTW, maybe some love interests and OC insertions later, who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Right Became Wrong

A/N: I do not own any of the Avatar: the Last Airbender characters or plot settings, but I do own my OCs. I would love respectful reviews and no flames or trolls. (I troll trolls that troll me.) The plot opens up with a kid walking home from school…

Spoken words/ Narration = normal

Thoughts = Underlined

Chapter 1

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! Teenagers rushed out of their boring high-school classes to go explore the world with the day that sat ahead of them.

It was the normal every-day routine for after school at Evelyn High. The gossipers were running to tell the new he-said/ she-said stories to all of their "friends". The Football jocks were running set plays and focusing on whatever they needed to do to win. And, I was sitting with my normal group of friends, the loners.

You couldn't consider us the outcasts of school, nor could you think of us as the popular, Chevy Camero driving, students. We were just drifters that did whatever it took to stay out of trouble and try to stay out of the everyday drama at Evelyn.

"Hey, Shade, see you tomorrow, and don't forget it's the first day of soccer tryouts tomorrow! Don't wanna show up late with a mcdouble in your hands again; coach will run our sorry a***** until we can't take a dump for a week."

"Yeah, what he said… wait I don't even play soccer. Anyways, see you on COD Shade, I'm gonna destroy that insane K/D ratio you have going."

Yeah, that was my group of not-so-classy friends. We're more of the three amigos since we're really not big enough to be a group. The first to speak was a comical jokester named Jester, or his real name Devin. And the second was the adrenaline junky every school needs, Rave, or Austin. Oh, and the name thing is something the others and I, Shade or Matthew, came up with to keep our real names a secret to everyone at school. Even the teachers in the school use our Call of Duty names because they just don't know our real names, and don't care to find out.

^^^^^^^My POV^^^^^^^

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, you were the one that told me that tryouts started at 4:00 not 5:00. And I, being the best friggin' gamer of anyone in our 1000 person clan, will not lose to anyone under a prestige 10 Rave."

Rave looked back at me and shouted, "Hey, I'm only 2 Prestige's away from making LV 10; I will beat you even if it takes all f****** day long."

I turned away and while walking, smirked, knowing that with his cocky attitude he probably would do all it took to beat me even though with a .50 K/D Ratio he wasn't even close. I walked down the same wooded path everyday. From my school there was a short forest area with sparse underbrush and a dense forest of pine trees.

I found this place when I was walking to school one day and looked over to one of my friends trying to place whatever the hell they had in their hands in my house. I followed Rave, now noticing his dark red and black hoodie with a gold dragon insignia on it. He led me through this path directly to my house where I apprehended him and stole his backpack, running and yelling all the way through this random forest to school. I then proceeded to put his backpack on top of the lockers where he could not reach it, and forced him to tell me what the object was. Apparently he had snuck a snake into my house and put it into my shower.

Well, now the path was still the evergreen color, but the now populated oak trees were turning the autumn colors of red, yellow, and orange. Being that I am usually talking with my neighboring friends on the way home or texting one of my clan-members, I never really took time to appreciate the nature around me.

But then I got the chilling feeling that I was being watched. Knowing that I could overpower most opponents at my stature of 6'5" and weight of 185 pounds, I moved freely yet still cautiously at the thought of an ambush. In my earlier martial arts exploits, the two things that I was good at were strength and sensitivity. I have the ability to hear most targets, and given the weight of their footsteps I can judge speed, weight, fighting style, and proximity. Yeah, it's a good thing to be able to do, considering I was walking in the woods…alone…prone to danger.

"Hey, anybody out there? I don't want to…but I will open a can of woop-ass on the sucker who dares to come near."

Sounds approached me…rustling in the bushes, but the assailants took care in approaching silently, on foot. The targets approached at a quick pace giving their estimated time of approach in 20 seconds. One of them stepped too loudly, the other following suit trampling over an unseen pile of leaves. And, that was their mistake.

I jumped at the smaller one being a lighter heard step than the other to balance out the fight early…only to be surprised by Rave and Jester holding two custom M4A1 airsoft guns, ranging in at about 560 FPS which if you didn't know, is "make ya bleed" fast.

Jester raised his gun and aimed at my chest claiming "check…and mate…we've got you. Two airsoft guns two your one buck knife that we know you keep in your utility bag you use for soccer.

_Damn, I thought I had that hidden…_

"Well I guess you have me, now what are you going to do?" I stated while judging my plan of attack based off of their loose stances and gun range, which was dangerously close to try to evade…Okay now I had them.

Rave thought silently then described, "We never thought we'd get this far…I guess we shoot you no…" before watching me front flip over Rave, and take off running to the South East, right where my reserve airsoft base was. They could never take me down if I got my AK 74U's out of the bunker ranging in at 520FPS, but being able to dual wield I make up for the loss of feet per second.

I dashed into the fort and loaded my hard-ass airsoft guns.

"Let's lock and load f***ers…" I said as I ran back to engage the two approaching targets. Aiming for the faster of the two, Jester, I hit my mark receiving a grunt as he tumbled to the ground declaring hit. He probably was in a lot of pain considering I aimed for the nuts. And, seconds later, Rave shouted probably being hit by the claymores I had set up specifically to lower his oh-so-high ego.

"I don't know about you turds, but after that kick-ass match, I could use some fresh limonada. If you guys want you can come over for a while…"

They continued to lay on the ground, whining about various bruises and welts, then cursing at my approach.

"…Aaaaand we could play Call of Duty." I started before they shot up, running to my sides respectively and talking instantly over what kind of match we should play.

We walked to my house opening the gate and greeting my rottweiler, Sheba, who raised her lazy head and greeted us back. Proceeding past the nonchalant horse, we walked in the front door, and said hi to my mom before dashing up the stairs and sitting down on the game chairs, grabbing my turtle beach headphones, turning on the TV and surround sound (I worked everything off with summer jobs), starting up my custom Black Ops 2 360 system, and waiting for the game to load. We greeted our clan members and proceeded to creating a headshot only, barebones, CTF, private match. I really was winning the whole game, but my streak was about to be destroyed.

*******Gamers' POV*******

Deathbringer123: Hey [KTL]Shade, Imma gonna get the final kill… on you.

Shade: I don't think so, if you haven't noticed, my gun is aiming at you ma friend.

They fired respectively, missing their marks on the first shot but the second rounds were fired, and milliseconds away from Deathbringer123's and Shade's heads, the game froze and the screen suddenly went white.

(((((((My POV)))))))

"Well, that wasn't in the game package."

_I should know, I've played the multiplayer levels through 9201 times._

"Dude, what's that…" Jester said watching a growing lighter circle in the middle of the television.

"Yeah, you doin' this Shade, cuz this is some creepy sh** if you are…" said Rave before the circle flashed and nailed me in the face with intense light.

The light was so intense, that my vision was impaired and ears ringing like the ring of a flash-bang hitting you. But, my ears recovered and my eyes opened to see a mysterious womanly, angel-like figure on the other side of this wall of light.

And, like a bullet, Flash! And I was gone…

A couple of minutes later and woke up wet, no, dampened by the cold ground around me. I laid in the middle of an arctic tundra, a huge vast area with icy mountains and unforgiving temperatures. But, I had to admit, it was a beautiful scene. Some sort of fish was swimming in the waters on the edge of the ice I had appeared on, and some animals that looked like penguins were sledding down the hill.

Turning around, I saw a small girl with an awkward hairstyle and her, by the looks of it, older brother with an even more-so awkward hairstyle staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Shade…"I started before her brother hit me with his war-club…_wait, war club… that must be_… Oh my God, no.

"Damn it, what was that for?" I asked before being nailed upside the head by another strong hit knocking me unconscious.

_If I ever find him, I will kill Rave for lacing those jelly beans…_

A/N: So, what do you think, post comments and reviews but be respectful.

Shade: Yeah, and I'll just remain here unconscious until you do review, so that the author will be motivated to wake me up, so I can kick his ass.

Me: Well, review, so I can have club-boy knock Shade upside the head some more…


	2. The Grass is Greener

-Chapter 2-

"The Grass Is Greener…"  
A/N: Finally Back with a new chapter, and returning with more later …I had soccer tryouts, and I made Varsity! But anyways, yeah…So here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Shade: And, if you don't, I'll come to your house and I will...

Me: Moving on now…

*******Shade's POV*******

"So, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore. Hell, I don't even know if I'm conscious." I rambled on, not knowing that I was being wathed.

I turned around to face my attackers before jumping into a ninja stance.

"You better not touch me, I took tai kwon do for two ye eee…" I screeched before being tripped out of my "stance" by the girl.

_How'd she do that. She's like ten feet away right. Maybe the jelly beans still haven't left my system yet._

The boy looked me over before breaking the ice, "So, where are you from…THE FIRE NATION I PRESUME!"

_Well, I guess he's not a morning person._

The defended me saying, "Sokka! Just because he's wearing strange clothes and came out of no-where does not mean he's a spy."

_Well at least SOMEBODY likes me. And wait, Sokka is his name, crud I must be where I think I am. Only one way to fin_d_ out. I just gotta play along with the story for a little while, and if I wake up from a coma so be it._

"You think I'm from the fire Nation, huh. Here I thought you being the awesome warrior type, would know a Fire Nation spy when you saw one. Nah, I hate the fact that they have gone to war with the rest of the world, but before then they were a great nation." I said clearing up some of the issues.

Sokka glared at me intensely. "If you're not fire nation, then tell me, where are you from."

_Come to think of it, I don't even know where I am._

"Well, that's hard to explain since I don't even know where I am. To be honest I'm lost, and I don't know where the hell I am. So where are we?" I asked.

The girl came over, still cautious but lessened by the fact that I was not fire nation, and told me, "We're in the Southern Water tribe, how do you not know where you are when you are in the middle of a remote island?"

The "warrior" shot up shouting, "Ha, you are fire nation, nice try but I knew it all along! You're a spy and you can't say or do anything to prove me wrong."

_Hmmm, oh wait if we're in the Southern Water Tribe then we should be around Aang._

"Hey, I have an idea, to prove I'm not a fire nation spy sent to destroy your innocent lives, let's go fishing." I started changing the subject.

"Yeah, that actually is a pretty good idea considering the sun is going down and…" the girl (Katara I presume) said quietly as Sokka was already running off into the distance, grabbing his fishing pole and making it back in record time.

_And Sokka wins the athlete of the year award in the 270…_

"Alright let's go!" Sokka shouted, already running again towards the canoes somehow conveniently placed for us at a landing on the end of the ice.

*******Katara's POV*******

_This kid seems a little off. There's something about him that almost seems close, like a close friend, or someone that I've known before._

"Hey, we never got your name." I shouted at the sprinting boy.

"Oh, you can call me Shade, that's what all my friends call me." Shade said tangled in the fishing nets in the back of the boat.

Sokka lamented, "Yeah, you're right Katara, he definitely isn't a Fire nation Citizen because he can't even set the dang fishing nets on the right side of the boat.

Sokka then jumped into Shade's boat and taught him which side to set the nets on to make sure they weren't caught in the ice.

I yelled back, "Hey, don't be so hard on him, he probably feels all alone right now being that he looks like he's far away from home."

*******Shade's POV*******

_She's right. I have no one right now. I don't even know how far "far" is right now. Hell, I don't even know if I can get back home._

For the first time in my life, I felt truly like a stranger. Like that person I had aspired to be in high school. A ghost in the midst of everyone else, not even noticed. And, to top it all off, I started crying. I haven't cried for 4 years, when my dog Durango died from cancer, it was the end of the "3 years of punishment" as I called them after the economic collapse.

"Katara, look what you did, you made him cry. Man, I guess my fishing trip is gonna have to wait for some damn personal problem of some damn stranger on this goddamn…" Sokka complained before being slapped by ice cold water.

"Shush Sokka, you're only making it worse…Shade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Look, you seem trustworthy enough, so just know that Sokka and I are here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Katara, I guess I never realized how many loving people I had around me, until they were all gone. I just rejected them and didn't accept any sympathy from anyone." I said before jumping into the boat.

"Yes, finally we're going! I'm gonna catch the most fish."

_Now, just to remember the location of the ice formation…_

I got my bearing on where we were, and started to piece together the puzzle.

"Hey guys, I think I know a great place to fish around here. I heard some people pass by as I was unconscious talking about this one place, and by the looks of it, it's only around the corner." I somewhat half-lied.

"Oh, ok, I guess we could go check it out" Katara said before turning her canoe.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no no, and no. Everyone knows that I am the best fisher of the tribe, so I think I know where my fishing spots are." Sokka said before being rerouted by Katara waterbending him my way.

"How did you do that?" I asked, knowing the answer, but wanting her to explain this herself.

"Oh, well that was waterbending. Have you ever seen a bender before?" Katara asked in suspicion.

"Like I said, I'm not from around here." I said before seeing the ice flow. "Hey, what's that?" I asked before letting the plot take reign.

"Woah, never seen that before." Sokka said before hitting it with his club, it bouncing back and knocking him out for a few seconds.

Katara, not even noticing, pointed at the flow saying, "Hey, Shade, I think someone is in there."

Sokka appeared, seemingly out of no-where with a bump on his forehead, and pointed out, "Well, my club can't break through it. Katara, can you break the ice?

_Yes, because he's Sokka, pun intended._

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. Katara said before cracking the ice and releasing a huge gust of wind.

The wind rushed past us, and a blinding light shone into our eyes. After recovering, a small boy lay in their place with some sort of animal behind him.

_And there's the Avatar…_

A/N: So what did you think, leave a review and tell me."

Shade: Or perish by my sword. Wait I don't have a sword. Hey, I can't be badass without a sword so why don't I have a sword?

Me: Fine, I'll give you a friggin' sword if you'll shut up.

Sokka: He's probably got a knife under his shirt considering he's a fire nation spy.

Shade: No, but if I was a spy, I know where that knife would be right now.

Me: Okay, so read and review. And, while you're doing that, I'm unleashing a (patented and licensed) can of whoopass on these two before the numb-nuts get into a fight.


End file.
